3 Holiday Wishes
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: Sora dies, but it's not his time. So, he has one week to grant 3 holiday wishes for his family and friends in order to come back to life or he stays in heaven.
1. Tragedy strikes

**Hurky: Hey, everybody! I've got a new story just for Christmas. It's been in my head for two weeks, so I must get it written! It may not have such a happy beginning to it, but things will change. **

**Sora: Why must you pick on me so much?**

**Hurky: Because I said so. I'll probably be updating this story out of my story schedule throughout December (I update in an order now) because, like I said, it's a holiday story. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer! Hurky doesn't know, so Hurky doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, anyone from the Final Fantasy games, Disney, VH1, I love the 80s or 90s series, or anything else except for her KH video game, Tekken 5 game, and DDR Extreme and her dance mat. **

**Riku: Besides, if Hurky owned Kingdom Hearts, KH2 would be out in time for the holidays!**

**Ryo: You said it! (pulls out a 2006 calendar with KH2 written in) We're still waiting!

* * *

(The story takes place right after KH1, so Sora is not in black and Riku has no blindfold yet!) **

On a warm day in mid-December, a week before Christmas, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hurky, Ryo, and Alexa were hanging out at Sora's house, just chilling. They were watching TV, until they began to bring up topics relating to the upcoming holiday season.

"So, what do you plan on doing for the holidays, Alexa?" asked Kairi.

"I was thinking of just staying at home, eating lots of sweets, enjoying the ocean..." said Alexa, a girl with pink streaks in her hair, jade green eyes, and decked out in a pink outfit as she looked out the window dreamily. "But I wish it would snow here."

"Don't be ridiculous." said Riku as he stretched out on the couch. "We live on an island. It never snows on an island."

"It could." spoke up Sora in a calm voice from the floor. "Sometimes, the weather gets really weird. Remember that it was really, really hot last Christmas?"

"Sora does have a point." said Alexa. "It might snow."

"It always snowed in my world at Christmastime!" said Riku's fangirl, Ryo, the blonde haired girl in a sweater and jeans from the dark blue recliner she was sitting on. "It was really, really cold, but there were some pretty sights to see! Like when the palace was decorated with Christmas lights and when nightfall came and the snow fell, it was just gorgeous! And my friends and I rode in a huge sled driven by a snow white horse, we'd all just ride around-"

"Okay, that's enough, Ryo." said Riku.

"Back in Balamb, I was nowhere near any beaches, yet it never snowed." said Hurky, the girl with long brown hair, glasses in front of her brown eyes, and wore jeans, a black t-shirt, and a navy blue zip-up sweatshirt, sitting cross legged on the floor.

"That's because the snow didn't like you!" joked Sora sleepily. "It's probably snowing right now in Balamb Garden!"

"Shut up, Sora!" said Hurky.

Sora laughed.

The five teenagers sat in silence, watching VH1.

"Wow, I Love the 90s sure has some crazy facts!" said Riku, sounding totally amazed. "I mean, look at this! Pokemon!"

"Yeah, it came out in the late 90s." said Kairi.

Alexa just randomly turned to Sora, who was looking pale and tired.

"Sora, are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" lied Sora. To tell you the truth, he felt like crap, but he didn't want to tell anyone.

"Because you're pale." answered Alexa worriedly as she put a hand on Sora's forehead. "Hmm...that's weird. He has no fever..."

"He hasn't been making insults or wisecracks for the past two days." said Kairi. "I'm really worried."

"Sora, I think you should go to bed." said Riku. "Maybe you'll feel better after awhile."

"Yeah, sure." he said weakly as he slowly got up. "You guys can stay if you want. Just wake me up when...when..."

Suddenly, he collapsed on the light blue carpet.

"SORA!" cried Riku, Kairi, Hurky, Alexa, and Ryo as they all stood up.

Everything went blank for Sora until he woke up in an ambulance, with Riku and Kairi sitting next to him while the paramedics did their work.

"He's awake." said Kairi to the young EMT next to her.

"That's good." said the older EMT. "Shows signs he's still alive."

"What's going on?" asked Sora with total weakness in his voice. "What happened?"

"You went into cardiac arrest." explained Riku in a serious tone that Sora never heard out of Riku before. "They just finally got your heart to beat again."

"But I don't have a heart condition." Sora pointed out. He noticed his red jumpsuit was unzipped to his waist, so that the paramedics could use those things that looked like two irons, but they were rubbed together and placed on his chest to get his heart started again.

"You might have one, you might not have one." said Riku. "We'll know when we get to the hospital."

After Riku said that, he and Kairi sat and held each of Sora's hands with tears in their eyes as the ambulance sped in the streets with the sirens wailing. Sora hadn't seen Riku cry ever since the first grade, when someone kicked him off the swingset. This was also the saddest Sora had ever seen Riku or Kairi in his life.

Finally, they got to the hospital and the EMTs got Sora out of the ambulance with the stretcher while Riku and Kairi jumped out. Sora was immediately rushed to the emergency room, where the doctors and nurses worked to save Sora, while Riku and Kairi were forced to wait in the ER waiting room.

As soon as the double doors closed, Riku and Kairi sat down on the couch, holding each other tight, in fears of losing their best friend.

Meanwhile, in the ER, Sora was losing oxygen fast, so an EMT put an oxygen mask over Sora's nose and mouth. While this happened, Sora thought.

_Am I going to die? _he thought. _Is this how my life will end?_

He closed his eyes and saw a light. He felt his heatbeat go slower and slower as the seconds passed. The doctors tried to use the machines to get Sora's heart going again. He heard the doctor saying, "Clear!" and Sora felt his chest getting a huge shock. Sora continued to stare into the light.

_What is this light? _he thought.

He had no idea of what to do. He didn't realize what the light meant. Without thinking, Sora went closer, and closer to the light. After what seemed like an eternity, Sora reached the light...

Back in reality, the heart monitor beeped a long beep, indicating that Sora had passed away.

"We tried. We did all we could." said the doctor as he put down his instruments. "Better go tell his friends..."

He began to walk over to the waiting room, where Kairi was lying on the couch with her head in Riku's lap. She sat up when she saw the doctor.

"Riku? Kairi?" asked the doctor. "I'm sorry. We tried our hardest, but we couldn't save him..."

Kairi gasped and she totally lost it. She began to cry in buckets, hugging Riku, and tears stramed down Riku's face, gently stroking Kairi's auburn hair...

Sora felt like he was awake and well, but he could only see nothing but white clouds and the blue sky.

"Where am I?" Sora asked himself. He looked down and saw that his red jumpsuit, white and grayish hoodie, and his yellow clown shoes were white. "Why am I in white? I can never wear white! My mom says I can't keep white clothes white!"

"You're in heaven." said a male voice.

Sora turned around and saw a man with spiky blonde hair, green eyes, and wore a white button shirt, jacket, pants, shoes, and a halo glowing a bright gold over his head.

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

"My name is Joel." he said. "I run the entrance to heaven."

"Uh, just one question," said Sora. "Why am I here?"

"Because you died." replied Joel.

Sora stood there in complete shock. "I...I died?" he asked.

Joel nodded.

Sora couldn't believe it. He stood there in total confusion, trying to sort out what was just said to him.

He was now dead...


	2. 3 wishes to grant

"Apparently, you did die." said Joel.

"Of what?" asked Sora.

"You fell into cardiac arrest. Your heart stopped beating. You had a heart condition that your doctor never found." explained Joel as he went to a white desk and sat down in the white chair.

"If this is heaven, then how come I'm not living in a fantasy world?" asked Sora. "They're doing everything they've dreamed of, what they consider heaven!"

"Not in your life!" said Joel as he took out a deck of playing cards and shuffled them. "Well, you have no life anymore. Besides, if heaven was like that, then I'd be drinking my head off right now and gambling, but I'm not, because I'm serving as the receptionist guy."

"How did you die, anyway?" asked Sora as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

Joel sighed and stared at the sky above him. "Well, I got drunk one night, just two years ago, and someone poisoned me. The last receptionist guy told me it was my time anyway to die. It was either that or get hit by a train. I'm just glad I have three more years at this job, _then _I'll be off to somewhere more fun here in heaven." he said as he put down the cards and put his hand on a computer mouse and began to type. "Speaking of whether it's your time to die or not, I have to check that for you."

"Wow, you sure like to get drunk!" said Sora.

"I was only 27 when I died!" said Joel. "I liked to party."

Sora sat and looked above his head and noticed his halo and looked at his back. He had medium sized wings on them. Suddenly, Joel's computer made a sound that was of a bell jingling.

"What was that?" asked Sora.

"The computer found me something." replied Joel as he took the mouse and clicked on things. "here we go. Says here that it wasn't your time to die yet."

"So, then can you send me back?" asked Sora.

"Oh, I wish I can do that," said Joel, "but you have to grant three holiday wishes to people you know. One for a friend, one for an enemy, and the last is just for anyone you want."

"Awesome!" said Sora. "except for the wish for a bad guy. That's totally not awesome."

"But!" said Joel, looking right at Sora, "you have approximately one week to grant these wishes. Just in time for Christmas. But if you don't all the wishes granted by then, you will have to remain in heaven for the rest of eternity and you won't be able to communicate with your friends until they all die. And that could take at least 50 or sixty years!"

"I don't want that!" cried Sora. "I don't want to hang out with people who have to be hooked to dialysis machines and walking with walkers! That's it! I'm granting the wishes!"

"Good choice." said Joel. "you can start doing that right now."

"But how will I grant the wish?" asked Sora.

"When you decide to grant the wish, just say, 'I grant you this wish!'" answered Joel. "then, you report to me at midnight, on Christmas morning. Your family plans to bury you that day. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to play some computer games until you get back. Hey, it's the only fun I get around here."

Joel released a lever next to his desk and Sora fell down to Destiny Islands.

"AHHHH!" echoed Sora as he fell.

"Ha ha, I love doing that!" laughed Joel as he let go of the lever. Then, he turned to his computer games.

Sora landed at his school, in the counselor's office, where Riku, Hurky, Ryo, and Alexa were sitting in a circle, grieving for the loss of Sora. On the table was a picture of Sora, with flowers and lit candles around it and it said, _In loving memory of Sora Christopher Hart, 1990-2005. _Riku was crying, Alexa and Ryo had tears in their eyes, though Ryo didn't like Sora that much since he interfered with Riku, and Hurky had no tears at all, but she was stiff as a statue.

**(When Sora talks in ghost form, he talks in italics)**

_"Why are you guys so sad?"_ asked Sora, even though they couldn't hear him,_ "I'm going to grant three wishes and I'll come back to life!"_

"You know," said Hurky. "I think if Sora's ghost was standing here right now, he'd tell us to cheer up."

"How can we?" asked Alexa. "Sora was what brightened our days."

_"Really?" asked Sora._

Riku snickered.

"What's so funny?" asked Hurky.

"Remember when Sora used to do his celebrity impersonations? Or he's play pranks on everyone? How he threw spitballs and paper airplanes at the teachers and managed to look innocent when they turned around?" asked Riku. "come on, guys! Hurky's right! Remember the good things about Sora! He may not be alive, but he will always be in our memories!"

"I don't think Kairi's able to do that." said Alexa.

_"That's right."_ Sora said to himself. _"Kairi's not here..."_

Right then, Sora got into the air, thanks to his wings, and flew to Kairi's house, where she was lying in her bed with the covers over her head. She wasn't crying. She spent the whole night crying. That's why she was asleep now. Then, Sora got an idea. He saw on Yu Yu Hakusho (awesome show!) that Yusuke talked to Keiko in her sleep and she heard him. Why not try that on Kairi?

Sora sat in the chair next to Kairi's bed and began to talk.

_"Kairi?"_ asked Sora. _"It's me, Sora."_ he sighed. _"Listen, I'm sorry if I died just unexpectedly. Even I didn't know that was coming. But it's not my time to die, yet. I'm supposed to grant three wishes by the time the clock strikes midnight on Christmas morning. Then I'll come back to life! And I'll make snow come to the islands! I don't know how that'll work, but I'll try! I'm sure I can ask them to make snow fall!"_

Kairi stirred in her sleep, not waking up.

Sora stood up. _"Now if you excuse me, I've got three wishes to grant and my life to save!" _he said.

He flew out of Kairi's room and right when he left, Kairi woke up and sat up.

"Sora?" she asked.

But her room was empty...as if nobody was there but Kairi...

* * *

**Hurky: OK, I better stop here. I will try to update in a few days, but I have other stories to update.**

**Sora: You still pick on me way too much...**

**Riku: Shut up, Sora!**

**Kairi: Don't tell Sora to shut up! Hurky killed him off!**

**Hurky: And he might not be killed off for good! Find out in the coming chapters!**


	3. The first wish

**Hurky: Once again, I am updating out of my schedule, but it's a holiday story, so it must be updated out of schedule.**

**Sora: Let's finish the story already! There are some impatient readers out there!**

**Hurky: Quiet! Or I'll write fifty chapters until February!**

**Sora: Okay, okay!

* * *

**

Sora went to his house to see how his own family was taking his death. He flew into his living room, where Sora's parents sat on the couch and his eighteen year old brother, Ethan, was sitting on the recliner. Sora's mother was crying and Sora's father just sat there, comforting her. Ethan, who was normally mopey,wore a sneer on his face all the time, and sniping remarks at everyone, was actually sad for his younger brother and had no expression on his face.

"Can't believe the burrito face is gone..." said Ethan unbelievably calm as he shook his head. (Sora was the burrito liker before Riku, so when Sora and Riku were about to eat their lunches of a burrito and a slice of pizza one day in middle school, Ethan smushed their faces in the food, so Sora was known as Burrito Face and Riku was known as Pizza Face to Ethan and his friends).

Sora's mother cried even harder. "He-he was my baby!" she sobbed.

"What I'm trying to figure out is...why didn't Sora's doctor ever find the heart condition?" asked Sora's father.

"Because he was a total quack, that's why." said Ethan.

He and Ethan were silent, while Mrs. Hart wailed for her late son.

_"I didn't know I actually impacted people," _Sora said thoughfully as he sat right next to his mom, but she didn't know her son was sitting there.

"So...when are we burying him?" asked Ethan.

"We've decided it will be on Christmas morning." replied Mr. Hart.

"At least Sora is going to rest in peace." said Mrs. Hart as she pulled out some tissues from a box. "He's probably sitting in a room in heaven, with Grandpa, playing video games with a halo over his spiky head and little angel wings on his back."

_"I do have the wings and halo, but I'm not playing video games. I haven't even seen Grandpa!"_ yelled Sora, referring to Mr. Hart's father, who died four years earlier of a stroke.

"Hey there." said a voice to Sora.

Sora turned around and saw Joel, standing right next to him.

"AHH!" yelped Sora. "Where did you come from?"

"Where do you think?" asked Joel sourly as he referred to heaven. "Listen, I've been given a few days off the receptionist job to help you out until the final day. They said you weren't very smart when you were alive. Why are you watching your family?"

Sora sighed. "Just checking on them." he replied. "Even Ethan's kinda sad, and he always kicked me around like a football!"

Joel took a look at Ethan and jumped. "That freak?" he asked.

"Hey, he's not a freak!" said Sora.

"He looks just like you, only he's really skinny. So skinny, he looks like he has a girl figure!" said Joel. "You have more meat on your bones than this guy."

"JOEL!" cried Sora. "Will you stop insulting my brother? I don't even know why they even let you in heaven if you keep insulting everyone!"

Joel was silent. "Sora, take one last look at for family for now. We have some wishes to grant." he said in a calmer voice.

Sora nodded. He took the last look at his family, who were now silent.

"Let's go." said Sora.

"Who do you want to check out first?" asked Joel.

"Well, you said that I have a wish to grant for an enemy, let's go grant one for the enemy!" said Sora. "Worst comes first."

Joel laughed and snapped his fingers andthe scenery changed toa huge house with a chandelier, stairs that circled the hallway,

"This house looks familiar..." said Sora as he looked around the house. "Is this Burkorini's house?" Scott Burkorini was an enemy of Sora and Riku's from school.

"No, but you have been here before." said Joel.

"You're right, Burkorini isn't this rich, but his mom said to my mom that they remodeled this year." said Sora. "Hey, now I know who lives here! Oarah Bon Sorton! We have to grant a wish for...?"

Suddenly, Oarah, a girl with severely tanned skin and long, blonde hair, wearing a shirt with spaghetti straps and jeans walked into the house with Ansem, her father, who was carrying maybe fifty shopping bags from the mall.

"ANSEM?" cried Sora. "I thought he was dead!"

Joel crossed his arms. "Apparently, when he died, I told him it wasn't his time yet and he, like you, had to grant three wishes for people. Most of the stuff he did before turning to darkness was good." he said. "He was a total jerk to me,but I was forced to send him back to your world..."

"Oh, thank you so much for buying all the Christmas presents for all my friends and getting the stores to wrap them, Daddy!" said Oarah. "And the new clothes for me!"

"No problem, Oarah." said Ansem as he put down the shopping bags.

"I'll take them from here, Daddy." said Oarah as she kissed her father on the cheek, took the bags, and went upstairs with them

Ansem went to his mini bar, made himself a martini, and sat down in a big armchair. The doorbell rang and Ansem put down his drink and went to the door.

"Package for a Mr. Ansem Bon Sorton and family." said a delivery guy as he held up a package.

"Thank you very much." said Ansem as he took the package and signed the paper. Then, he closed the door.

"Who was that, Ansem?" called a voice.

"We got a package, honey!" called Ansem. "From my dear Aunt Betty! Her famous fruitcake!"

"EW!" said Sora, scrunching up his nose in disgust. "Who'd like fruitcake?"

"Ansem." replied Joel. "But watch. I'm permitted to play pranks on mortals. Check it out!"

He snapped his fingers while Ansem took the fruitcake to the kitchen, where his wife was sipping on her coffee. Ansem unwrapped the cake, cut it into slices, and gave a piece to his wife and himself.

"Hee hee!" giggled Joel as they took a bite.

"Ugh!" said Ansem and his wife at the same time.

"It tastes like..." said Mrs. Bon Sorton.

"Vegetables!" said Ansem. He looked at the package and it said, _Surprise surprise! Veggie cake!_

Sora and Joel both laughed really hard until tears came out of their eyes. Finally, Sora wiped the tear away from his face and stopped laughing.

"Can we go to a bad guy where he actually deserves a holiday wish to be granted?" asked Sora.

"Can do!" said Joel as he snapped his fingers. The next thing they knew, they were in another house.

"Where are we?" asked Sora.

"In Axel's house." answered Joel.

Axel walked in with a sad expression on his face, sat down on his couch and stared at the blank TV screen.

"Gee, what's up with Axel?" asked Sora.

"His girlfriend, Larxene, just broke up with him and he hasn't heard from his family since he moved out ten years ago." replied Joel.

Axel turned away from the blank TV to a picture on a table next to the couch and stared at it. It was of him and Larxene, when they first got together after joining the Organization. He was silent for a good long time. Finally, he picked up his weapons.

"If I don't get a sign, I'll take my life." he said, sounding very depressed.

This would have made Sora happy if he was battling him in Castle Oblivion, but Sora knew what it was like to be dead because he wasalready...well, dead. Sora knew exactly what to do.

"Joel, I'm going to grant his wish to have his family find him and Larxene to come back to him." said Sora.

"You got it." said Joel. He clapped his hands and suddenly, the doorbell rang and Axel put down his weapons as he got up and went to the door. He opened it and found a blonde haired girl wearing the same black cloak as Axel was wearing.

"Larxene!" said Axel, sounding very surprised.

"Listen, Axel." said Larxene. "I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. It was really stupid of me to say that, but I was really ticked off!"

"It's okay." said Axel.

"So, will you be my boyfriend again?" asked Larxene.

Axel smiled. "Sure." he replied.

Larxene stepped into the house and gave Axel one big hug.

"Come on, let's go to Tilmitt's Smoothie Shop!" said Axel. "My treat!"

"YIPPEE!" cheered Larxene.

Sora grinned. "That's one wish down, two more to go!" he said. "I've actually accomplished something here!"

"There we go!" said Joel as he also grinned. "I love to hear people say that!"

"Can we leave now?" asked Sora.

"Fine." said Joel as he snapped his fingers and they were suddenly at Ryo's house...

* * *

**Hurky: Ooh, what's gonna happen next? Well, find out when I update again soon!**

**Readers: Aw, come on!**

**Sora: This is getting pretty good.**

**Hurky: I'll try to have the last chapter up by Christmas Eve. Have a great holiday!**


	4. The second wish

**Hurky: I just had to update because I've got lots of ideas!**

**Sora: Hurky, is your heater broken? Because there's no heat coming out of the vents!**

**Hurky: The heater is broken, but you can do what I do! Put on a sweater and drink some nummy hot chocolate!**

**Sora: But I hate my sweaters. They're all ugly. Plus, they don't keep me warm because Kairi knitted them! there's too many holes!**

**Kairi: You don't like what I knit? After all that time I put in knitting you that cute little sweater?**

**Riku: Guess what, Kairi? He uses it as a rag!**

**Kairi: SORA! I'M GONNA GET YOU! (chases Sora)**

**Sora: AHHH!**

**

* * *

**Sora saw that Ryo's house was brightly lit up. The fireplace had a fire dancing in it, filling the house up in a warm feeling, though Sora couldn't feel the warmth due to the fact that he was dead.On top of the fireplace, Ryo had strewn evergreen and holly garlands in front of and around pictures in frames. Sora walked over to the pictures and most of them were of Riku, but there was one of her, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Hurky, and Alexa. It was taken just a few weeks ago. The room also glowed a golden light from the fire. The lights were off and nobody was in the room.

"Looks like one of those boring Christmasy scenes from a storybook, except that there are no milk and cookies left out for Santy Claus." said Joel sourly.

"Will you lighten up?" asked Sora.

"Hey, I was never into the whole Christmas spirit." said Joel.

Sora heard Ryo's voice as soon as Sora told Joel to lighten up. She was on the phone.

"So...how's Kairi?" asked Ryo as she walked in the room with a cordless phone in her hand and she sat down on her big, comfy couch. "How is she taking this whole thing, you know, with Sora? Because I haven't seen her in school."

There was a silence.

"Oh, that's not like her..." said Ryo. "Alexa, next time you see her, tell her that it will..."

"Wait, let's hear Alexa's side of the conversation." said Joel. He pointed a finger at the phone and they could now hear Alexa.

"Isn't eavesdropping rude?" asked Sora.

"Not if you're dead and nobody can see or hear you." replied Joel. "Listen."

"Riku and Hurky already told Kairi that everything will be alright and she just threw things at them and said, 'No, it's not okay, Sora's dead and there's no way to bring him back!'" said Alexa.

_"HEY!"_ said Sora to Alexa. _"Wait until I grant the wishes!"_

"Besides, nobody's heard from Kairi since yesterday and Hurky told me that when she and Riku saw her, she was a total wreck." said Alexa.

"I better go check up on Kairi," said Sora.

"If you insist." said Joel. He sighed and snapped his fingers and they were in Kairi's room, where Kairi sat crosslegged on her bed, with her photo album on it.

"OMG, she's a wreck!" said Sora.

Kairi's normally neat auburn hair was all messy on her head, her violet eyes were red and puffy from too much crying. It was all she did since she heard the doctor say, "He's gone." She was also in her PJs, the one with the white t-shirt and light pink pajama bottoms with cartoon monkeys all over it. Sora gave her those on her fifteenth birthday a few months earlier because he thought they were funny. Sora didn't know why Kairi was even wearing them.

"Man, I haven't seen her like this since..." said Sora. "Actually, never. At least she's stopped crying."

"For now." said Joel. "She ran out of tears."

Kairi stared at the picture of her, Sora, and Riku from the seventh grade. They were all in skateboarding gear, grinning from ear to ear. She sighed.

"I wish I can grant her holiday wish to have me back, but I have to grant others first. It'll be granted once I come back to life." said Sora.

"Which reminds me," said Joel. "Since your first wish you granted was for an enemy, I have been able to return some life into your body, which makes you barely alive. Your heart's started to beat again, you're breathing, but you can't wake up."

Sora's bright blue eyes lit up. "Are you serious?" he asked.

Joel nodded.

"WOO HOO!" whooped Sora as he threw a fist into the air.

"But!" said Joel. "If you don't grant the other two wishes, and soon, I will just take all the life out of your body and you will be dead once again."

"Oh." said Sora. "But at least I'm alive again!"

Joel sighed. "But you're not up and walking around." he pointed out.

The phone rang in Kairi's room and she checked who it was on her caller ID. It said Hart, Eric. It was the name of Sora's father, so Kairi picked up the phone.

"Hello?" asked Kairi.

"Kairi?" asked Sora's mother. "This is Sora's mom. I have some good news about Sora."

Kairi sat up from the pillows that she was lying on. "What? You do?" she asked.

"When Sora's father and Ethan went to the morgue to talk to the people who work there about the funeral, Ethan went to go see Sora's body and he found him breathing and his heart was beating!" said Sora's mom.

"Are you serious?" cried Kairi excitedly.

"Mmm-hm." said Mrs. Hart.

"OMG, where is he?" asked Kairi.

"They took him to the hospital and they discovered that he's in a coma. He hasn't woken up yet." said Mrs. Hart.

"I'm going to go see him, right now!" said Kairi. She pressed the end button on the phone, put it in its cradle, ran to her closet, put on a sweater, stuffed her feet into her shoes, and ran out the door.

"Joel, take me to the hospital, and quick!" said Sora.

Joel once again snapped his fingers and there they were, at the hospital.

"Is this my hospital room?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, it is, unless you're not that guy lying in that bed." said Joel.

Sora turned and saw himself, lying in the hospital bed, wearing one of those hospital gowns. His eyes were closed, he had two plugs in his nose, indicating that he was getting oxygen, and he was hooked up to the machines. The heart monitor beeped, showing signs that he was alive.

"I can't believe it..." said Sora amazingly. "I'm alive..."

Right then, Riku and Hurky walked in.

"I can't believe that Sora's alive..." said Hurky as she put down the flowers that she was holding on the table.

"How many times are people are going to say, 'I can't believe it?'" asked Joel disgruntledly (I don't even know if that's a word, lol).

"But...how is Sora alive, after being dead for only two days?" asked Riku.

"I have no clue, but we should be happy that Sora's still alive and he's not dead after all." said Hurky.

Kairi rushed right in, out of breath from running all the way there.

"Kairi!" said Riku and Hurky in unison.

"I came here as fast as I could." panted Kairi. "As soon as Sora's mom called me."

"Yeah, Sora's mom called me and Hurky, too." said Riku.

Kairi pulled out a chair and sat down.

"You know, Rep came home for the holidays a few days ago and was actually dancing around the room, singing, 'Ding dong, Sore-ass is dead, which Sore-ass, Sora-ass Hart is dead!" said Riku as he, too pulled out a chair and sat down. "The nerve of that guy! Wait until his best friend dies!"

"Why? Will you also be dancing around the room, too?" joked Hurky.

"YES!" said Riku.

Hurky and Kairi laughed.

"I can't wait to see the look on Rep's face when I tell him that Sora's alive!" said Riku. Rep was Riku's evil twin brother. An evil genius twin brother.

"You're forgetting that you won't be alive any longer if you don't grant any more wishes." Joel pointed out.

"Oh yeah..." said Sora. "I'm going to grant a wish for one of my friends. Which one of them needs to have a wish granted?"

"Ryo." replied Joel. "She's been wishing that Riku would become her boyfriend."

"Riku told me a while ago that Ryo's a wonderful girl, but he's not ready to be in a relationship yet." said Sora. "He has all these other girls chasing him, asking them to either marry them, be the father of their children, or just be their boyfriend."

Joel snapped his fingers and they were back in Ryo's house, where Ryo was sitting on the couch, watching TV and drinking a mug of hot chocolate.

"Riku should be lucky that Ryo's there for him." said Joel as he dug his hands into the pockets of his jacket/coat thingy. "From what you tell me, Ryo's devoted to Riku and will even risk her life for him."

"Riku did tell me about a week ago that he'd much rather have Ryo around than some other girl who only wants him for his looks." said Sora. "Joel, I want to grant the wish for Riku to be a lot more appreciative of Ryo."

"Why don't you just wish for them to be together?" asked Joel.

"But time has to pass before they get together." said Sora.

Joel clapped his hands, making the wish official... 


	5. The final wish

**Hurky: Hey guys! It's been a while since I last updated this story! I was going to write another Christmas story, but I don't have time. Maybe next year. Here's the next chapter of 3 Holiday Wishes!**

**

* * *

**

Sora spent the night in heaven, sleeping on a cloud. He needed some rest to figure out who he will grant his last wish for. He didn't think Hurky needed a wish granted. Her wishes of living in her own house and having lots of friends was already granted when she moved to Destiny Islands from Balamb. He couldn't really grant a wish for Kairi because her main wish was to have Sora there, talking to her, hanging out with her, and everything else, but it would be granted when he came back to life. Well, _if_ he came back to life.

Sora woke up the next morning feeling exactly how he did when he went to sleep last night. Totally clueless. He went over to Joel, who was slumped over his desk, still asleep. Sora rocked Joel gently, trying not to wake him up in a rude way.

"Joel?" whispered Sora.

"Five more minutes..." mumbled Joel. Then, he went back to snoring.

"WAKE UP!" yelled Sora.

Joel shot up. "Huh?" he asked, sounding wide awake. He saw Sora staring at him. "Oh. What do you want?"

"Joel, you know that I've got only four days to grant my final wish." said Sora as he crossed his arms.

"Uh, I hate to break it to you, but you have two days." said Joel.

"WHAT?" cried Sora.

"Yeah, you were blacked out for two days before you woke up in heaven," said Joel.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Sora.

"I forgot, so sue me!" said Joel as he threw his hands in the air.

Sora sighed. "Well, we better get going." he said. "You're telling me that I only have two days."

Joel yawned, stood up, and stretched.

"Let's go." he said as he scratched his wings and sat down. "You know, Sora, you don't have to stay in one world to grant wishes. Why don't you go down to Traverse Town, or Neverland?"

Sora sat in the chair in front of Joel's desk. "If I go to Neverland, Tinkerbell will probably wish to be married to Peter Pan." he said. Then, an idea popped in Sora's head. "Or...we can go to Disney castle to see what wishes need to be granted!"

"That's some good thinking." said Joel, sounding amazed. He snapped his fingers and they stood in Disney Castle.

"Why didn't you just snap me to Destiny Islands when I first died and not pull a lever andlet me falldown?" asked Sora with a pout on his face.

"It was more fun to see you fall!" said Joel with a laugh. "I always do that to newcomers!"

Sorarolled his eyesand walked around with Joel. They first went to see King Mickey, who was dealing with a ton of bills.

"Alright, who ordered the massage package, 25 times in three weeks?" yelled Mickey.

"Uh, it wasn't me." said Goofy, who was standing next to Mickey."I think that was Daisy."

Daisy walked in, looking very relaxed. "Ahh, that massage was refreshing!" she said. She turned to Mickey and saw him glaring at her. "What? Can't I get a little rest and relaxation around here?"

"You spent 2 billion munny getting 25 massages in three weeks!" said Mickey. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" (2 billion munny is equivalent to about $2000)

"I think they're really late on theChristmas spirit...and decorations." said Joel.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora.

"Well, I heard that this place always decorated for the holidays right after Thanksgiving, but there's no decorations and Christmas is in two days!" said Joel. "I know because they always broadcasted this on TV for as long as I could remember."

Sora looked around and saw that there were no holiday decorations. Joel was right. There werenoChristmas lights andgarlands ofholly were not strewn everywhere, no sweets insight, and mostof all, thehuge Christmas trees they normally had in every room in Disney castle were absent.

Goofy sighed.

"What's the matter, Goofy?" asked Daisy as she pulled a chair.

"I miss my wife and son." said Goofy. "My son's in college and my wife's away on business in another galaxy, working with their military. I wish I could see them for Christmas."

"I wish that Donald would loosen up." said Daisy. "He's been acting like he has a stick up his big-"

"-Feathery butt?" giggled Goofy.

Daisy laughed. "Yes!" she said.

"Will you two either shut up or leave the room?" asked Mickey. "I'm trying to deal with all the bills here!"

"Mickey, what happened to all that Christmas spirit that you always have every year?" asked Goofy.

"I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to upset you." sighed Mickey as he took off his reading glasses. "It's just that keeping things up and running at this castle is becoming more and more expensive."

Minnie stormed in. "Mickey, have you gotten the Christmas cards sent out, yet?" she asked.

"Minnie, I've been really busy." said Mickey as he punched in numbers on a calculator. "I told Pluto to do it."

"Pluto?" yelled Minnie. "All that dog ever does is eat, sleep, and chew up your slippers!"

"He chews up my slippers?" asked Mickey.

"Uh, never mind." said Minnie. "But you haven't even gotten the Christmas decorations up! We were supposed to have them up after Thanksgiving!"

"You know what you need, Minnie?" asked Daisy. "A nice massage!"

"No, Daisy!" yelled Mickey and Minnie at the same time.

Donald walked in, throwing one of his usual fits.

"WAAabbrrrrwaaaaaaaaaa!" he yelled.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Daisy.

"Huey, Duey, and Louie have done it this time!" yelled Donald. "They wrecked the entire garden and the waterfountainfor the Christmas party! I'm calling their grandmother to pick them up, because I'm sick of dealing with those brats!"

He flipped open his cell phone, but Daisy stopped him.

"Now they're just kids." she said. "They may be a little rebellious, but..."

Minnie sighed and shook her head. "I wish everyone would just...CHILL!"

Sora turned to Joel. "We have to do something, Joel!" he said.

"You can't unless you grant the wish." said Joel as he filed his nails and looked at them. He looked up at Sora. "You can grant the wish of getting things into the holiday spirit by saying, 'Joel, grant their wish,'"

Sora looked back at the Disney Characters, who were now ready to kick each other's asses and start a war, something they haven't dealt with since the 1940s.

"Joel, I'm going to grant this wish." he said.

"Here we go!" said Joel as he clapped his hands.

Suddenly, out of total randomness, the entire castle was decorated in holly garlands and bright lights. Wreaths appeared on almost every wall and door. The garden and water fountain repaired themselves. Candles lit themselves and shone in the dark and dreary rooms. Finally, Christmas trees began to pop up in every room, decorated from head to toe with lights, ornaments, tinsel, and the stars and angels on top of them.

"Well, what do ya know?" asked Goofy as he took off his hat and scratched his head.

"What the-?" asked Minnie, staring at the entire palace in a daze. "How could this be?"

Mickey looked up and smiled. "I guess the holiday magic finally kicked in..." he said.

"Uh, don't we normally decorate the place?" asked Donald. "Because it doesn't normally decorate itself!"

The hugely gigantic doors suddenly opened and in walked Goofy's son, Max, and a female version of Goofy.

Goofy stood up and ran to them. "Gretchen! Max!" he called as he stretched his arms out. "You made it!"

Gretchen, his wife, went into Goofy's arms and hugged. "They let me off early!" she said.

"And Christmas vacation came a little early, too!" said Max. "I was out of school for three days, but then I decided to come here!"

"This calls for a celebration!" announced Mickey. "Margaritas all around!"

"Alright!" said Max.

"...Except for Max, since he's nineteen!" said Goofy.

"Awww!" whined Max.

Sora laughed and turned to Joel. "Well, it's time for me to go back." he said.

Joel smiled and nodded. "But first, we have to get back to heaven to make sure things went smoothly before letting you come back to life." he said. "I might even get promoted for this!"

He snapped his fingers and he and Sora were back in Joel's office. Joel sat down and typed in his computer.

"So?" asked Sora.

"Hold on, this computer's being slow today." said Joel as he waited impatiently for his computer to load. "Ah! Here we go! Says here that you're all set and ready to go back. And for granting other wishes, you get to have snow on your little island."

"Snow?" asked Sora. "Awesome!"

"Yeah, that would be awesome..." said Joel.

"But this means that I won't have wings anymore..." said Sora. "I thought they were cool!"

"Well, you'll get them back when you die and it's actually your time." said Joel. "Now, are you ready to go back?"

Sora nodded. "Thanks for everything, Joel. Even if you're not always in such a cheery mood." he said.

"You're welcome." said Joel. He walked over to the lever. "Now it sayonara!"

He pulled the lever and the cloudy floor underneath Sora opened and he fell to his world.

"BYE!" yelled Joel as he looked down at the falling Sora and waving. "SEE YA IN ABOUT FIFTY YEARS!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" echoed Sora as he fell.

Then, the floor closed up and Joel sat down at his desk. He sipped on a mug of coffee and opened his magazine. "Glad he's out of here." he said. "I still love doing that..." he chuckled to himself.

Meanwhile, Sora finally made it back to Destiny Islands, went through the roof of the hospital, to his room, and went inside his comatose body. He felt himself physically coming back inside his body. He started tomove and he finally opened his eyes.

"Whoa!" he said. He looked around the room and saw that it was empty. The lights were off and Sora saw a calendar that said _December 23, 2005_. He breathed a sigh of relief.He turned to the clock. It read 10:25 PM. Visiting hours were over, so his friends and family must have come and gone. He touched the blankets covering his body, to prove that he was actually alive again. He found his TV remote and turned on the TV to find the news on.

"So, Mark, how's that weather out there?" asked the anchorman to the weather guy.

"Well, we have a major record breaker here!" said Mark, the weather guy as he stood in front of a map of the islands. "Temperatures have dropped to about 4 degrees below zero! This has never happened in the history of Destiny Islands! Everything is getting frozen out there! And-whoa, we have some breaking news! It's snowing outside! I'm not joking! Take a look outside and you'll see the snow falling!"

Sora turned to the window and saw flurries of snow falling. He smiled. It was great to be back...

* * *

**Hurky: The next chapter is the last chapter!**

**Readers: Awwww...**

**Sora: But I came back to life!**

**Readers: YIPEE! (all applaud)**

**Hurky: Well, it's late, so I better go. Laters!**


	6. Holiday cheer

**Hurky: It's the last chapter of 3 Holiday Wishes!**

**Readers: Awww...**

**Hurky: But you won't be disappointed!**

**Riku: What makes you think they'll enjoy it? Someone always reviews to complain about something.**

**Hurky: Riku, will you shut up? People want to enjoy the last chapter without you making a remark!**

**Sora: Can we end the story, now?**

**Hurky: Fine. And n****ow, without further ado, here's the last chapter of 3 Holiday Wishes!**

**Readers: YEAH! (applaud)**

**

* * *

**

Sora didn't go back to sleep after he finally woke up from his coma. That was late last night. He stayed up the entire night, watching TV and the snow fall outside. Visiting hours started at 7:00, so his family showed up around six to be there with him for Christmas Eve. Little did they know, Sora was awake. So, they were in total shock when they came and saw Sora sitting up in his bed.

"Sora!" said his dad. "You're awake!"

"OMG, SORA!" cried Sora's mom as she bent down to give him a hug. Then, Sora's dad hugged him, and even Ethan gave his little bro a hug.

"When did you wake up?" asked Ethan, still in shock, as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Last night." replied Sora. "What happened? I mean...I was at home, hanging out with my friends, when I get up and decide to lie down, only to pass out. I woke up in the ambulance, and Riku and Kairi were freaking out!"

Mr. Hart also pulled out a chair and sat down on the left side of Sora's bed. Sora knew that he was dead and in a coma, and was out of his body granting wishes, but his family didn't know that he knew, so he had to act like he didn't know anything like that happened.

"Well, Sora, at first, you went into cardiac arrest and...well, you died." explained Mr. Hart as he scratched the back of his head. "We put you in the morgue and prepared you foryour funeral, but Ethan found your heart beating and you were breathing, so you were taken here."

"The doctor said you were in a coma, but you were fine." continued Sora's mother, with tears running down her tanned face in happiness. "The doctor also said that the cardiac arrest was unexpected, but you don't have a heart condition. Oh, I'm so happy that my baby boy's alive!"

She threw her arms around her younger son, but Sora had to pull her away from him because she was pulling the cords that were hooked up to him.

"Easy, Mom!" said Sora. "I'm hooked up to stuff!"

"Oh, sorry, Sora!" said Mrs. Hart.

"Hey dweeb, did you look outside?" asked Ethan with his arms folded across his chest. "It's snowing outside."

"Yeah, I saw on the news." replied Sora. "Look, can you guys get the doctor? I kinda want to get out of here!"

So, Sora's mom got the doctor, checked up on Sora, told his family that he was free to go, so he signed the release papers, the nurses unhooked Sora from the machines, got dressed, and was all set to go home early. Hecame out of the hospital in the same outfit he wore the day he died and came back to life in, which was his KH1 outfit. As Sora was wheeled out to the car in a wheelchair by the nurse, Sora shivered from the cold, snowy weather. He never thought snow would be _this _cold. His family got him into the car and they drove home.

An hour later, at 8:00, Kairi woke up shivering. She got out of bed, put on her pink robe and slippers, and went to the thermostat and turned it up a little bit, not caring that it would run up the heating bill. She went downstairs and to the living room, where she sat on the couch and turned on the TV. There were nothing but Christmas cartoons on, and she was sick of watching them. She normally spent every Christmas watching them with Sora and Riku since she moved to the islands at eight and they would all make fun of Rudolph's nose and laugh at Frosty melting. But this year, it just wasn't the same. Sora was in a coma and Riku was depressed over his best friend. Kairi was also depressed over Sora like Riku was. She listened to her siblings fight with their mom over presents.

"Mom, can we open the presents, now?" asked Kairi's eight year old sister, Alyssa, from the kitchen.

"The answer is no." said Mrs. McCormick. "We're waiting until tomorrow morning."

"Aw, no fair!" whined Jared, Kairi's nine year old brother. "We got to open them last year on Christmas Eve!"

"Well, I want to open them on Christmas Day like normal people." said their mom.

"We can never be normal." Jared said.

Kairi giggled. She was just like Alyssa and Jared years ago, asking her mother impatiently with her older sister, Lani, about opening the Christmas presents, but now Kairi had enough patience to wait until Christmas. She changed the channel to the news, where they were yakking about politics until they got to the weather.

"Can you believe all that snow that fell on the islands overnight, Tom?" asked the anchorwoman to the morning weather guy.

"No, I can't, May!" said Tom. "The sea has frozen over, yes, it's frozen solid! So solid, you can ice skate on it! I'm serious! People are ice skating on the ocean and I have live footage of it from the camera hooked up by the Seaside Shack!"

_This_ caught Kairi's attention. Snow? On Destiny Islands? Kairi put down the remote on the comfy white couch and opened the door to check that the weatherpeople weren't screwing around with everyone, only to find...

"Sora?" asked Kairi.

Sora had his finger on the doorbell, right about to ring it. He was dressed in a blue jacket, gloves, and jeans. He grinned his trademark grin. "Hey Kairi!"

Kairi smiled and threw her arms around Sora. "OMG, I can't believe you woke up!" she said in a muffled voice from Sora's jacket. She let go, and they blushed.

"Surprised to see me?" asked Sora.

"Are you kidding?" asked Kairi. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The two just stood there, laughing in the snow until they heard a voice.

"SORA!" called Riku.

Sora and Kairi turned to find Riku, running up to them, wearing a dark blue parka, jeans, boots, gloves, and a beanie over his long, silvery hair. He caught up to them.

"Is that really you, Sora?" asked Riku.

"Yeah, it's really me." said Sora, still grinning like a jack-o-lantern.

"Come here!" said Riku as he threw his arms around Sora and patted him on the back. "Aw man, I can't believe it! You finally woke up!"

"And just in time for Christmas!" said Alexa as she ran to them, wearing a pink parka, a pink skirt, and white leg warmers. She went to Sora and hugged him as well.

"It's great to see all you guys!" said Sora. He noticed the absence of Hurky and Ryo. "Hey, where are..."

"Hurky and Ryo?" asked Riku. "Hurky went to Wonderland to see her family and Ryo went to her home world as soon as she heard about the snow to get that sled thingy she was talking about. The second Ryo heard the word 'snow' on the news, she rushed to her gummi ship and blasted off. Hurky won't be back until at least two or three this afternoon and Ryo should be back at least ten or eleven this morning."

The four stood there in the snow, until a wind blew, making Kairi realize that she was in her PJs and not in a warm outfit.

"Brr! Can we get inside?" asked Kairi.

"Oh, right!" said Riku as he pushed Kairi aside and went inside the house. "I'm freezing my ass off out here!"

Kairi, Sora, and Alexa trailed in behind Riku and Kairi shut the door. They all went to the kitchen for some hot chocolate and found Kairi's mother sitting at the table, reading the newspaper while chewing a bagel and holding a mug of coffee in her other hand.

"Mom?" asked Kairi.

Mrs. McCormick looked up, saw Kairi and everyone else and looked down. "Oh, hi kids." she said and looked down at the department store ad she was reading, but looked up again and jumped. "Sora!"

Everyone but Kairi's mom laughed.

"Yeah, it's me." he said.

"I thought you were in a coma!" said Mrs. McCormick, still in shock.

"I was, but I woke up last night." explained Sora.

"Well, they let you out early." said Mrs. McCormick. She turned to everyone else. "There's some hot chocolate on the stove, help yourselves. I'll be in the living room. Lani's supposed to call, anyway."

"Who's Lani?" asked Alexa.

"My older sister." replied Kairi. "She goes to Hollow Bastion University. She's coming home for Christmas."

"It's nice to have family coming home for Christmas." said Alexa as she poured herself a mug of hot chocolate. "But this is my first Christmas away from my other relatives, since we moved to the islands. It's totally different."

"Well, Alexa, holiday traditions can't stay the same forever!" said Riku. "My family doesn't really have that many traditions. We open our presents and then do whatever we want until dinnertime. My dad watches football, I go with my friends, and Rep retreats to his lab. Sometimes, I hang out at Sora's house one year, Kairi's another, or we hang at my house."

"Uh, nobody's listening to you." said Sora. He was right. Kairi and Alexa were drinking hot chocolate and looking through the magazine Kairi's mom left behind.

"Screw you guys!" said Riku.

Suddenly, a gummi ship horn was blaring outside and Ryo's voice yelled, "HEY RIKU! I'M BAAACCCKKK! AND I HAVE A SLED!"

Everyone went outside and found a huge, pink gummi ship with the headlights on. The lights revealed that a light snow was falling. The back door to the ship was open and Ryo, dressed in a huge, fuzzy white coat and fuzzy boots, was pushing a large, white sled out of it. Ryo had powers and stuff and she was the oldest of everyone, being 1,103 years old and looking only ten years old (in her world, people age one year every 100 years), was also the strongest. She was able to pick up Riku without breaking a sweat, and he was heavy with all that muscle.

"Whoa, that's one big assed sled!" said Riku in awe as he stared at the sled. "Ryo, do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine!" yelled Ryo as she kept pushing the enormous sled onto the snow.

"She's gonna end up breaking her back or something." said Alexa to Kairi.

Right when Alexa said her comment, Ryo got the sled onto the snow and grinned triumphantly.

"And I did it without breaking my back!" she said gleefully.

"That's a big assed sled!" said Riku.

"That's not all!" said Ryo. She turned to the gummi ship and called to it. "Oh, Sugarplum! Come on out!"

A snow white horse walked right out of the sled. Kairi and Alexa nearly died from the cuteness of the horse.

"OMG, that is such a cute little horsey!" said Kairi as she and Alexa ran to pet it.

"Had to borrow the sled from Zoge." said Ryo.

"Are you sure you 'borrowed' it?" asked Alexa.

"Okay, I stole it. Varan helped me, but Varan let me borrow Sugarplum." said Ryo as she stroked the hair of the horse.

"Can we feed it?" asked Riku.

"Knock yourself out!" said Ryo, fishing a carrot out of her pocket and handed it to Riku, who fed it to Sugarplum.

Hurky came back to the islands several hours later and gave Sora a big hug the second she saw him, said she couldn't believe that he was awake, blah blah blah...lol.

"My niece just learned how to do the Cheshire Cat disappearing act." said Hurky as she walked into her house with a backpack full of sweets from Wonderland. "She's good at it! She popped up in front of me when I showed up there!"

Everyone laughed.

"You can do the Cheshire Cat disappearing act?" asked Kairi to Hurky.

"Yeah. It's required that you learn it by the time you're in the first grade." replied Hurky.

"Can you show us how to do it?" asked Sora enthusiastically.

"Sorry, Sora, but it takes a lot of time and concentration. I was nearly eight when I learned how to do it. I still can barely do it." said Hurky. She put on two sweaters and a pair of gloves. "Hey, let's go to the mall!"

"Are you crazy?" asked Riku. "That place must be packed!"

"But Riku," said Sora. "What about pulling Santa's beard like we do every year?"

Riku's face brightened up. "Hey, yeah!" he said. "I forgot all about that! Let's go!"

And so, they were going to go to the mall, but Riku had to put chains on the tires of his car and _then_ they finally got to the mall. Sora and Riku recognized the guy in the Santa suit who they thought was from last year and to be safe, they voted to have Ryo pull Santa's beard, since she looked young enough to sit on Santa's lap.

"Why me?" asked Ryo as she stood in the long line to see Santa Claus.

"Because Santy will get pissed if he sees me and Sora again and chase us out of the mall." said Riku.

Ryo pouted.

Riku sighed. "Ryo, if you do this, I'll share a milkshake with you." he said, taking off his beanie.

Ryo gasped. "You really mean it?" she cried excitedly.

Riku nodded.

"Awwww, I wuv you soooo much!" said Ryo as she wrapped her arms around Riku.

"Hey, line's moving!" said Sora.

So, it took about ten minutes for Ryo to finally get to Santa Claus. Finally, the pimply teenager dressed like an elf picked Ryo up and put her on Santa's lap.

"Ho ho ho!" bellowed Santa. "And what's your name?"

"Ryo!" said Ryo.

"And what would you like for Christmas, Ryo?" asked Santa.

"I want-" said Ryo until she saw Riku, who was shaking his head no and holding out his hands, signaling her not to say Riku.

"Ummm...I want a pony!" said Ryo.

"Ooh, a pretty one with long, shiny hair?" said Santa with a grin on his kind face. Ryo nodded.

"Smile for the camera." the pimply teenager said as he held the digital camera out. Right then, Ryo picked that moment to yank Santa's beard down, but it was stuck.

"What the-?" asked Riku.

"HO HO HO!" bellowed Santa once again. "You cannot pull my beard down, since it's an actual beard!"

"Well, he's not the guy from last year, that's for sure." commented Hurky as she watched Ryo get off of Santa's lap and go to her friends.

"You know something?" asked Ryo as she walked up to them. "I think that was the actual Santa."

"No way!" said Sora.

"He might have been." said Alexa. "He didn't freak when Ryo tried to pull his beard."

"True..." said Riku. "Come on, guys! Let's get some pretzels!"

"Sweet!" said Hurky. "I love pretzels!"

After an uneventful afternoon at the mall, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hurky, Alexa, and Ryo separated after leaving and went home...

* * *

The next morning, Sora woke up in his own bed. He got up and looked out the window to find the islands around himstill white with snow. Sora went back to bed and just lied down. It was nice to be in his own bed again. First,he had to sleep on a cloud in heaven. Then, a hospital bed, which wasn't exactly the most comfy bed to sleep in. Now, he had his comfortable bed with the big, cozy blankets and soft pillows. He stared at the ceiling and thought about the dream he had during the night. He saw Joel, who was talking to him, but he couldn't hear a word he said. 

After lying and staring at the ceiling for about twenty minutes, Sora decided to get up and get dressed. Then, he got downstairs to find his mother working on the last minute preparations for the Christmas party she was holding that day, but Ethan and Mr. Hart were just about to open presents.

"Hey dorkus!" said Ethan as he picked up a a silver wrapped box and tossed it to Sora.

"Thanks, Ethan." said Sora as he turned the box over and began to unwrap it. It turned out to be a PSP(I do not own the PSP. The people who make the PS2 and soon the PS3 own it). "Whoa, this is awesome! Thanks, Mom! Thanks, Dad!"

Sora's parents grinned.

"You're welcome." said Mrs. Hart.

Ethan received a laptop from his parents, some clothes, and Gran Turismo 4 (I do not own it. I wish I owned a copy of it. I haven't even played it, yet). Sora also received clothes, aMy Chemical Romance CD (do not own My Chemical Romance) from Ethan,and a few games for his PSP, which his parents almost gave the PSP to Ethan when they thought Sora was dead. Sora's mom got an apron from Ethan, a new non-stick pan set and a tennis bracelet from Mr. Hart. Sora's dad got new golf clubs from Mrs. Hart and a watch from Ethan. It was fair for Ethan to get his dad a new watch, since he accidentally submerged it in water while helping his dad wash the car a few weeks ago.

When all the presents were unwrapped, Sora and Ethan helped their parents clean up and then they were told to get ready for the party. It was going to be a formal party, so Sora had to wear a suit.

Sora got ready for the party, and he got almost his entire suit on, except that he had no tie. He went to go put it on, when he noticed a small pile of boxes wrapped in fancy paper and ribbons. He saw a note next to them. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear Sora, _it said, _I'm glad that you granted all 3 holiday wishes and you came back to life. Thanks to you, I got promoted to be a guard and I get kick the butts of anyone who doesn't belong there, hee hee. Plus, I get more free time. To show my gratitude, I have selected some presents for you to give to your friends, with the help of Santa, whom your friend Ryo tried to pull his beard off, but don't tell her! And don't worry, there's a present for you, ha ha! Thanks again! Have a safe and happy holiday, Joel (the guy from heaven)_

Sora smiled when he read the note. He turned to the presents. Sure enough, there was one for him, Riku, Kairi, Hurky, Alexa, and Ryo. He took the shiny red one that said _Sora _on it and opened it to find a new crown necklace. Sora remembered that the EMTs broke the chain of his necklace when they were trying to get him back to life the day he died. He put the chain around his neck and looked at it in satisfaction. Then, he remembered that he needed to put on his tie. So, he quickly put on his tie and put all the presents in the hallway closet. Right when Sora closed the door, his mother called to him and said that Riku and his family showed up.

Sora ran downstairs and found Riku, in a suit but with no tie and Ryo, wearing a pink Chinese dress and her hair was done in a bun with two chopsticks in it, both holding presents. Mr. and Mrs. Thompson were with Sora's parents, while Rep was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Rep?" asked Sora.

"He stayed home with his precious lab." scoffed Riku. "He said he had better things to do than hang out with a bunch of dumb losers like us. He also said, 'I can't believe Sore-ass came back to life. Damn it!'"

"Well, I'm not dead, yet!" said Sora.

Alexa and her family walked in the door and Alexa joined Sora, Riku, and Ryo by the stairs, also carrying gifts.

"OMG, Sora, Riku! You guys look great in those suits! Especially with that tie, Sora!" said Alexa. "And Ryo! That is such a gorgeous dress!"

Ryo smiled. "Kairi helped me make it!" she said. "I like how you did your hair!"

Alexa's pink streaked hair was still streaked in pink, but it was now layered.

"Thanks! I got it done just this morning!" said Alexa.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone would be open today." said Ryo thoughtfully.

"Uh, Sora?" asked Riku, with a little weakness in his voice. "Where can we put our gifts? My arms are killing me!"

"I thought you had the strength to hold all those presents!" joked Alexa.

Riku tried to playfully slug Alexa, but he nearly dropped all his presents.

"Just put them on the table in the TV room."Sora said with a laughas he pointed to the room next to him.

As Riku, Ryo, and Alexa put the presents in the TV room, Kairi and Hurky showed up with presents as well. Kairi was wearing a black and pink dress with high heels with buckles, while Hurky wore ablue dress, a black sweater, and boots like the ones Aerith had. Kairi's hair looked the same, but Hurky did her straight hair Goldilocks style. After everyone was in the TV room, they all sat down and started to distribute the presents and opening them.

"OMG, Hurky!" said Kairi as she held out a pink t-shirt that said, _I'm with stupids _and two arrows were pointing both left and right. "Thanks for the shirt! It's hilarious! When I wear it, I'll stand next to Sora and Riku!"

"I got t-shirts for everyone." said Hurky. "I know how you all love shirts that say stuff.

Riku held out a black t-shirt that said_ThingsYou Should Never Say or do to a Cop, _and there was a list ofstuffyou should never say or do to a cop. He laughed, but then his laugh went away as he pulled out asmall box with a little red bow from his back pocket and handed it to Ryo.

"Here, Ryo." he said. "I got this for you."

Ryo looked down at the box, took the box from Riku's outstretched hand and untied the ribbon. She opened it to find a heart shaped locket with a diamond on it.

"Open the locket." Riku said with a grin.

Ryo opened it and found a small picture of her and Riku. Ryo had her arms around Riku, who was just smiling a small smile. Tears of happiness welled in Ryo's eyes and she stood up and glomped him.

"Oh, this is the best Christmas present EVER!" she said.

Riku chuckled. "I figured you'd like it." he said.

Ryo let go of Riku and she gave him his present from her. Riku opened it and totally flipped out when he saw it.

"HOLY SHNIKEY! DRAGON QUEST 8!" he yelled excitedly. "THANKS A LOT, RYO!" (Shnikey is pronounced Mikey but with a Shnike instead of Mike)

Then, out of nowhere, he threw his arms around Ryo. Even she was surprised, since he rarely hugs her on his own.

"Awwww..." cooed Kairi, Hurky, and Alexa.

Sora just grinned. He picked up the presents from Joel and Santa and gave them all to his friends.

"Presents?" asked Alexa. "Sora, how did you find time to get us presents?"

"Oh, with the help of some friends," lied Sora, thinking of Santa and Joel.

Riku opened his. "Nice! A watch!" he said. "Thanks, Sora! I needed one after Rep used mine for an experiment..."

Ryo opened hers to find..."OMG, the whole collection of Rurouni Kenshin mangas! Thank you Sora!" she said.

Hurky opened hers to find a pink skateboard. "Cool!" she said. "Thank you so much, Sora!"

Alexa opened hers to find..."Wow, PSP games for my PSP! Thank you, Sora!" she said.

And last but not least, Kairi opened hers to find a diamond ring.

"Whoa..." she said."A diamond ring?"

Sora nodded.

"Are you proposing to her?" asked Riku jokingly.

Everyone laughed.

"No!" said Sora. "I just happened to have gotten her a ring."

Kairi hugged Sora. "Well, this is the best present I've ever gotten from you." she said.

"Can we go eat now?" asked Riku.

"I baked cookies!" said Ryo.

"No!" cried Riku. "You cook terribly!"

"Don't worry, I baked them at Varan's house, getting the horse and the sled." said Ryo. "She helped me out."

"And _I _baked a cake!" said Hurky.

"NO!" yelled everyone.

"My sister, Neo, helped me bake it!" said Hurky. "Okay, she just mixed the ingredients..."

"Who cares, I'm starving!" said Alexa.

Everyone got up and went downstairs to find a surprising amount of people. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Gretchen, Max, and others from the Disney castle were there, Axel and Larxene were also there, but with them stood a man and a woman who must have been about sixty, with red hair. Then, Sora remembered that they were Axel's parents, who finally got in contact with him right before he came back to life. Axel stood there with Larxene, laughing with his parents. He looked so happy.

"Hey, why is Axel here?" asked Alexa.

"Because my parents decided to befriend him when he moved to the islands about a year ago." replied Sora.

Also, Ansem, his wife, and Oarah were there, too. Sora's parents were also friends with them.

Sora and his friends went downstairs joined in on eating the food. Sora was about to walk into the kitchen when suddenly, out of nowhere, Kairi took him by his tie and kissed him on the lips for a long time in the kitchen doorway. Finally, they let go.

"What was that for?" asked Sora. "Was that to thank me for the present?"

"No silly!" she replied with a smile. "Well, yeah, that, but look above."

She and Sora looked up to find mistletoe. Ethan, also dressed in a suit, stood next to his brother and Kairi, away from the mistletoe.

"Hmm. Wasn't there a minute ago." he said thoughtfully. He shrugged his shoulders, took a drink from his glass of egg nog, and walked off.

"OMG, misletoe!" yelled Ryo as she took Riku by the arm and shoved Sora and Kairi out of the way of the mistletoe to be under it.

"Ryo, I am not going to kiss you!" said Riku.

"Aw, come on!" pleaded Ryo.

Riku sighed and kissed Ryo on the cheek. Ryo squealed. Riku smiled.

"Come on." he said. "Let's go for a ride in that sled with Sugarplum."

He held out his hand and Ryo happily took it and together, Riku, and Ryo walked off.

Sora and Kairi stood there and laughed. Sora could never be any happier to be alive...

* * *

**Hurky: And that's a wrap!**

**Sora: Christmas wrap, that is, ha ha!**

**Hurky: Well, that was fun while it lasted. Remember to have a safe and happy holiday!**

**Sora: Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**

**Riku: What about Hannukah? Or Kwanzaa?**

**Sora: Oh, and have a Happy Hannukah and a Happy Kwanzaa everyone!**

**Riku: Nice. Hurky would like to thank:**

**Angel of Atonement**

**Sailorstar165**

**PristessgurlYuna2005**

**Pointless People of Pluto**

**popular person hater**

**kingdomhearts lover 120**

**heartsoblivion**

**Hiei's Ice Angel**

**Juvenile Angel Luver**

**shadow's and sonic's girl**

**Mahoro chan**

**CelticHeiressFiona**

**oathk33p3r**

**and all the other people who reviewed! Thanks a lot guys! Without you, Hurky would never have gotten this far!**

**Sora: You know, this is the longest chapter Hurky's ever written.**

**Riku: I get it, Sora. Once again, Happy Holidays from Hurky and friends!**


End file.
